The Underworld (Grid Series)
The Underworld (also known as Hell) is the home of Daimons, their independent Demon brothers and the Morlocks, it was supposedly designed in layers and the lowest two hold a large gap that allowed the Flames of Perdition to rise up through. The Underworld is made of Seven Layers with countless floating rocks, sealed with Demonic Magic, that make up alternate Sub-Dimensions. The Underworld is divided into four layers, which Celestials have dubbed "Assiah's Basements," or just "Basements." History The Layers and Locations in Hell *'Anagura' - Ruled by Lilith and her Husband, this Layer is home of the Lesser Daimons and Morlocks, there was once an entrance from there used by the Morlocks to get to Earth (the Gates of the Underworld) however it is believed that with the fall of the Master the Gates have actually been destroyed with Luther yet having to repair it. Anagura is actually a Demonic word meaning "Storeroom". *'Hara' - The Second Layer of the Underworld and Ruled by an unknown Dark Lord, its most notable feature is that on one of its flying rocks is Queen Bansheera's Shadow World where the independent Demons reside and are currently trapped. Hara is actually a Demonic word meaning "Stomach", therefore it is possible that it is ruled by Beelzebub, the Dark Lord of Gluttony. *'Hinmoku' - Little is known about Hinmoku except that is named after the Demon word for "Silence", it is possible that it is ruled by Belphagor, the Dark Lord of Sloth. *'Shi no mon' - Shi No Mon is named after the Demon words for "Gate of death", it has a large gap in its centre that holds the portal known as the "Dark Gate", its ruling Dark Lord is unknown. *'Shi no Kage no Mon' - Shi no Kage no Mon is named after the Demon words for "Gate of the death's shadow", floating over Shi no Kage no mon is the giant portal known as the "Dark Gate". The Dark Lord who rules this Level is Unknown. *'Hametsu' - Hametsu is known to be where the Racks are located, where Human Souls are tortured to make them into Daimons to help build the Demon Army of the Dark Lords, once the Flames of Perdition could be used to torture as they geysered flames out of a massive hole in the middle of this level however since Mikhail's sealing the font that powers the Flames have slowed to a trickle making those ebony Flames weak. Hametsu is named after the Demon word for "Ruin" and is ruled by Daemon, the Dark Lord of Wrath. *'Sheol' - The Ruling Layer of the Underworld and the residence of the King of the Dark Lords, Divine Celestial Luther, from which he has been deemed its Ruler. By Galactic Pirates however, it is revealed that Luther instead ruled the Underworld as a whole and governance of Sheol belonged to Mikhail prior to being sealed away, from Sheol actually a person can feed the Flames of Perdition from Mikhail's Font of Power and it is revealed that those Black Flames are a Celestial Weapon that was originally created between Samael and Mikhail that alongside its weapon characteristics acts as the "Sun" of the Underworld giving light and heat. The word "Sheol" is actually the Demon word meaning "Entrails". The Fonts of Power Entrances Residences Trivia Category:Dimensions Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series)